Inuyasha and Naraku's Mysterious Curse
by YupThatsMySock
Summary: As revenge for getting hurt by the Wind Scar, Naraku sets a curse on Inuyasha...with extremely peculiar results. What is the curse? ...Well, let's just say it's not what any of them were expecting. Rated T for brief swearing/strangeness.


Please let me know if I should continue this or leave it that that ending. Thank you!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was a surprise attack; no warning had been given when Naraku struck.

Inuyasha and Miroku had been alone, keeping watch just a little ways away from Kaede's village when the demon came. Now, they couldn't call for help back at the village, and it was lucky if Sango or Kagome noticed their plight.

"Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha. "Use your Wind Tunnel!"

The eighteen-year-old monk quickly began to undo the prayer beads around his wrist but halted at the sight of several familiar insects.

"Saimyosho!" he yelled, pointing at the hornet-like bugs, which were fatal to him if he sucked them into his Wind Tunnel. "I can't—try and take him down with your Wind Scar; I'll hold him off with a few sutras!"

Inuyasha growled as he swung back his Tetsuaiga. "WIND SCA—" he began, but Naraku suddenly lifted his hand and Inuyasha was thrown backward by demons that rushed at him.

"Miroku! Distract him! Distract him!"

Miroku threw several sutras at Naraku, but to no avail—the demon merely flicked them away. "Is that the best you can do?" asked Naraku tauntingly.

Inuyasha, to Naraku's surprise, suddenly appeared behind him. "Nope, I can do better! WIND SCAR!"

Naraku quickly jumped out of the way, but not before half of his body was blasted by Inuyasha's surprise attack. Howling with rage, Naraku quickly disappeared from sight.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword. "Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be. Do you think it was just a clone?" he asked Miroku.

The monk shrugged. "Beats…me…" he faltered as he glanced toward the forest. His eyes widened. "INUYASHA, LOOK OUT!"

Inuyasha turned as a blue light pierced him. It had come from a sinisterly grinning Naraku, who disappeared within the trees.

"No! Inuyasha!" roared Miroku as Inuyasha was lifted from his feet, roaring with pain, his head thrown back and his fists clenched. Miroku felt completely helpless; was there nothing he could do for his friend?

All at once, the blue light disappeared and Inuyasha tumbled to the ground. Miroku didn't dare move toward him for fear of launching the half-demon into another one of those strange blue-light fits.

Inuyasha sat up suddenly, panting heavily. His back was to Miroku, and the monk could see his friend's shoulders heaving as he tried to take in air.

"Thank goodness you're all…right…?" began Miroku when he suddenly noticed Inuyasha acting in a peculiar way.

The half-demon had slowly raised a hand to his face and was patting it. "…Huh?" he heard Inuyasha say. "What?"

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" inquired Miroku nervously, walking over to his friend. "Are you okay? Your voice sounds strange."

Inuyasha was patting his body all over now, as if checking to see if everything was still there. His clothes didn't appear to fit quite right for some reason; they hung much more loosely on his arms and shoulders. To Miroku's distress, Inuyasha suddenly looked down his shirt, and then into his pants. "Holy…holy _shit_."

Miroku watched his friend with growing alarm. "Inuyasha, tell me what happened, dammit!"

Inuyasha leapt to his feet and suddenly turned to Miroku, his eyes wide. Miroku gasped. Something was definitely different about Inuyasha—his face and body were smaller, and when Inuyasha ripped open his shirt, he yelled.

"I'M A _GIRL_!" Inuyasha roared, his voice noticeably higher, revealing shamelessly to Miroku that he now had a rather voluptuous figure.

There was dead silence as Miroku processed this. Then, he began to shake with laughter. "BWA!" he snorted, covering a hand with his mouth. "Oh my God. You're a girl! YOU'RE A WOMAN, INUYASHA! _THIS _IS NARAKU'S IDEA OF REVENGE? THIS IS THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!"

The girl hanyou snarled at Miroku. "This isn't funny, you dumbass. I'm a girl! A _GIRL_!"

"I know, isn't it remarkable?" snickered Miroku, his shoulders still heaving. "Aw man, Kagome's gonna _love _this…HEY, KAGO—"

Inuyasha leapt forward, covering the monk's mouth with his hand. "Kagome must NOT find out about this."

"Are we going to hide you until you turn back into a boy? You may need Naraku's help with that one," guffawed Miroku, tears spilling out the corners of his eyes. "Hell, Inuyasha, if I hadn't promised myself to Sango, I'd ask you to bear my children!"

At that moment, they heard a voice. "…I didn't know you swung that way, Miroku…"

The two turned to see a horrified Sango standing there.

"No, Sango, you don't understand," began Miroku pleadingly. "Inuyasha's a girl now, see?"

Sango stared at Inuyasha for a long moment, then turned her head. "Heh!" she laughed with a sly smirk, much to Inuyasha's annoyance. "Damn, Kagome's gonna be all over this. Have a little more feminine pride, Inuyasha; don't leave your shirt open."

"I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TELL KAGOME!" roared Inuyasha.

"Tell Kagome what?" chirped a voice.

Inuyasha groaned. "Shippo…"

"Whoa, Inuyasha, did you go through backwards-puberty or something? Your voice sounds all funny," said the kitsune, running up to Inuyasha. He slowed. "…Whoa… you got kind of pretty all of the sudden…"

"He turned into a girl," Sango informed him in a dramatic whisper.

Shippo stared, then smiled wickedly. "How did that happen? Wow, I bet Kagome will like this."

"Why do people keep saying about how Kagome's going to like this?" shrieked Inuyasha.

"Come on, let's see if Kaede can do anything about this," said Miroku, leading a reluctant Inuyasha back to the hut where the old woman stayed. When they opened the door flap, Kagome looked up from her tea to see her friends with a newly feminine-Inuyasha.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a long time, her jaw slack. Then she smirked. "How did _this _happen…Inuyasha-_chan_?"


End file.
